


The Little Pink Box

by katemiller



Series: The Little Pink Box Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has bought Molly a pregnancy test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here." Sherlock sat a small box on the bathroom sink. Molly lifted her head off of the rim of the toilet seat.

"What is it?" Molly asked. With her vision blurred from watering she was unable to read the little pink box.

"What do you think it is?" Sherlock handed his wife a tissue to wipe her face. He sat on the edge of the tub and absentmindedly rubbed Molly's back.

"I am not in the mood for playing games." She was irritated that he even thought to be smart at a time like this. Molly threw the tissue away and started to get to her feet. Sherlock stood next to her and helped her regain her balance.

"I wasn't trying to  _be smart._ " He held on to Molly's elbow as he guided her into the kitchen and into a chair. He walked over and filled a glass with water and handed it to Molly. "Drink."

" But-"

"I said drink." He opened the fridge and found the left over fish that Molly had made for him last night. He had been finishing a case and never touched it. Now he was starving. He turned around and found Molly slowly sipping on the water. "Sipping is not drinking."

"Why does it matter to you if I sip my water or gulp it down?" Molly snapped, sounding more sarcastic than she had meant.

"You need to take that test."

"I don't want to take a test Sherlock! In fact, I'm kind of hungry…are you planning to eat all of that?" She eyed the fish.

"Yes, I was." He mumbled around another bite full. "But I'll share with you. We need to keep up your nutrition."

"Well I did just throw up all of last night's dinner." Molly took another sip of her water, knowing it was driving Sherlock crazy.

"Molly." He said sternly as he divided the fish on to two plates. "Drink the water."

"I am." She said just as sternly back. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her this morning, but Sherlock wasn't the only one in the relationship who could have sass.

Sherlock stood up and turned around. He opened the microwave and removed the science experiment he had been working on three days ago that he had forgotten. He put Molly's plate in and turned it on.

Molly watched Sherlock intently. She grabbed the glass of water and took a big gulp while his back was still turned. She was extremely thirsty, but he didn't need to know it.

"It's hot." Molly couldn't tell if Sherlock was warning her or just mentioning a fact. She watched as he eyed the glass, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." She tore a piece off and blew on it - it smelled just as good as it had last night. She popped the bite into her mouth. "Mhm!"

"I thought you hated left over fish."

"Generally do, but this is fabulous." Molly jumped on her plate. Sherlock snorted. "What?"

"How do you not know what test you need to take?" He smirked at her.

"I said I don't want to play games." She snapped again, only causing a full blown smile to spread on Sherlock's face. Molly gave Sherlock the death glare, until it registered with her.  _Not food positioning, not the flu, and she was irritable,_ she thought as she started putting it all together _. You're…_

"That little pink box? It's a pr-"

"Pregnancy test." Sherlock smiled sweetly at his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly lunged at her glass of water and chugged the rest of it. She started coughing and Sherlock reached over grabbing the glass out of her hands.

"You aren't supposed to choke on it!" Sherlock scolded her. Molly took a few deep breaths regaining her composure. He got up and filled the glass again. "Sip this." Molly jerked the glass out of his hands, splashing half of the water on the table. Sherlock suppressed a sigh, reaching over and wiping up the water.

"Now you want me to sip it." Molly muttered as she took a big drink, careful not to choke on it.

"I really don't want you to drown while sitting at the table." Sherlock popped another piece of fish into his mouth. Molly looked down at the fish she had just been salivating over and felt her stomach give a lurch again. She took another deep breath and finished off her water. She pushed the fish and the empty glass across the table.

"Can I have another glass?" Molly's hand clenched at her stomach that was now turning from nerves. Sherlock raised his eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He filled her glass and she took it without spilling it. "Thank you."

They sat in silence as Sherlock devoured the rest of the fish. He watched her intently and studied her face. She was a wreck of emotions.

"Molly?" She turned, looking at him, but not giving him eye contact. "What's wrong?" He found early on in their marriage that it was better to ask what was wrong than to tell her what he had deduced.

"Nothing." He furrowed his brow at her lie. "It's just a lot to take in…the possibility of being pregnant." She wrapped her arms around her waist, something she did unconsciously when she was nervous.

"It's not a  _possibility_  Molly. You have had a change in food preference, morning sickness, and have been irritable. You're pregnant."

" _I am not-_ " Molly cleared her throat when she noticed Sherlock's smirk. "I am not irritable." She said with much less vile in her voice.

"Whatever you say."

 

 

"Sherlock, I can't do this with you watching me." Molly sat very uncomfortably on the toilet.

"Molly, I have seen you naked. The things we did to get to this point have been more intimate than you peeing on a stick." He leaned against the wall opposite her, ankles crossed and hands in his pockets.

"Can you, can you just give me a minute?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Fine." He waved one hand in front of his face dismissing her silliness and walked out of the bathroom.

"Could you please close the door?" She heard him sigh, turn on his heals, and come back to close the door. "Thank you!" She clutched the little pink box in her hands. She tried to open the box but her hands were shaking. "Oh get a grip Molly!" She whispered to herself. "Sherlock? Could you turn on the telly or radio?"

She listened as his footsteps dragged across the living room floor to the radio. There was a snap and then music started playing softly. Then she heard him stomping back to his chair and a thud as he feel into.

She looked down at the little pink box again. She lifted one hand to open it, but instead reached over and turned on the faucet. She could only imagine Sherlock's expression when he heard the water running.

"You can do this." She gripped the box harder. "Just open the box. Open the little pink box that could forever change your life." She sighed at herself and tore the cardboard open. There were three tests in the box. She grabbed one and set the box on the counter. "Well, here goes nothing." She said as she tore open the white wrapper.

 

 

Sherlock gave Molly a sideways look when she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Did you really have to turn on the faucet too?" He tried joking with her, but she could barely manage a fake smile. Sherlock got up and walked over to Molly. He gathered his wife in his arms.

"Can you let me know when three minutes is up?" She said into his chest.

"Yes." They stood in the middle of their kitchen and waited for the three minutes to be up. For Molly it seemed like ages for Sherlock to finally say, "Time to check." He let his arms fall to his side and watched as Molly walked back into the bathroom timidly. He followed behind her and leaned in the doorway.

Molly stared at the stick sitting on the counter. She reached a shaking hand out to pick it up. She closed her eyes as she brought it up to where she could read the results.

Negative. She waited for her eyes to adjust. Negative. She gave a sigh of relief.

Sherlock smirked as she watched his wife's shoulders relax. "See, I told you. You're-"

"Not pregnant!" She turned to Sherlock and showed him the test. "It's negative, I'm not pregnant." Sherlock could see a hint of a smile at the corners of Molly's mouth….she looked, well she looked happy that the test was negative.

Sherlock stood there staring at Molly in disbelief. He thought she would have been excited about being pregnant. He had assumed that she wanted kids.

"Sherlock?" Molly snapped him out of his trance. "Sometimes, you are wrong." She dropped the stick in the garbage and pushed past him to the kitchen. "I think eggs sound good."

"No!" Sherlock jumped at the basket and grabbed the test out. "No, I'm not wrong!" He stared at the negative test.

Molly ignored him and got out a pan, whistling as she went.

Sherlock grabbed the little pink box and shoved the used test in it.

"Come on." Sherlock rushed to the living room and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Molly stood with the fridge door open.

" _We_  are going to see John." Sherlock held out Molly's coat to her. She knew it was futile to argue with him, so she closed the fridge, and walked over to him, taking her coat and putting it on.

"Why are we going to see John?" She asked, buttoning her coat.

"We need a proper test, a blood test." He shook the little pink box in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Molly looked out the window in the living room. "It's raining!" Sherlock grabbed the umbrella and shoved it into her hands. 

"Here! And yes, it is necessary. I am never wrong." Sherlock opened the door to their flat, seeming like a madman, which really wasn't that far off.  

"You want me to have blood work down because your ego is bruised?" She shook her head at him.  

"No, you're having blood work done because I'm not wrong!" Sherlock yelled turning on his heels and bounded down the stairs.  

"You are being ridiculous!" Molly called down the stairs after him. She sighed and followed, closing the door behind her.  

 

"Molly, is everything alright?" Mrs.Hudson asked, emerging from her flat. "I heard some shouting and then Sherlock came rushing by mumbling something about blood test and not being wrong." 

"Everything is fine, we are just going to see John because -"  

"Molly come on! I've got a cab!" Sherlock's voice floated through the open door. Molly smiled apologetically at Mrs. Hudson and hurried out.  

"Moll-" Sherlock started to shout again, but stopped as she rushed past him and into the car. He got in, closing the door behind himself, and gave the driver the address.  

They sat in silence for half the ride before either one spoke. 

"Sherlock, what happens when this test is negative too?" Molly had her arms crossed protectively across her chest.  

"I think you mean to ask -" He watched as Molly's eyebrow shot up, he knew how much she hated it when he told her what she meant to say. He inhaled sharply through his nose. "If the test does happen to be negative, then fine." He turned to look out the window. 

"Then fine,what?" Molly tried to hold back a smirk.  

Sherlock knew what she wanted him to say and she watched as his jaw clenched. 

"I'm not going to say it." He said with an air of sophistication, as if the words were too far below him. 

"If the test is negative, you would be…." Molly poked his side and watched as his facade broke. 

" _Wrong_." He put as much sarcasm in his voice as he could. 

"I love hearing that word come out of your mouth." She teased him. 

 

"Hey! What are you two doing here this early?" Mary's brightly lit smile greeted them from behind the reception desk. 

"We need John's earliest opening this morning." Sherlock ignored the pleasantries.   

" _Why good morning to you to Mary! We we're wondering if John had an opening this morning?_ " Mary did her best impression of Sherlock. Molly and Mary giggled at the irritated looking Sherlock.  

"So does he?" Sherlock sighed. 

"Does he what?" Mary smirked at him. 

"Does he have an opening?" Sherlock put on a fake smile. 

"Actually we just had our first patient call in and cancel. Why?"  

"Sherlock wants me to have blood work done." Molly rolled her eyes as Sherlock placed the little pink box on the counter.  

"Oh!" Mary's eyes lit up. "Molly you're pregnant!? Sherlock you should be happy, not upset!" Mary scolded Sherlock.  

"I'm not-" Sherlock started to protest. 

"Actually, I'm not pregnant. The test was negative." Molly leaned against the front desk. 

"Oh." Mary scrunched up her noise, confused. "Then why are you here?" 

"I thought I heard your voices." John walked out from his office, a patient’s chart in his hand. He handed Mary the chart, which she filed away. "What are you two doing here so early?"  

"Molly needs blood work done." Sherlock scooted the little pink box toward John.  

"And before you get too excited, the test was negative." Molly jumped in before John could congratulate them.  

"Oooookay." John looked between the box and Molly. "Then why are you here?"  

"I'm never wrong." Sherlock stated simply.  

"You think she's pregnant." John rubbed his forehead. "This was supposed to be an easy morning." He sighed. "Well, then, Mary, can you get me Molly's file?" Mary found it fast and handed it to John. "Come on back." 

 

"Molly I'm going to start with a routine -" 

"Just the blood test will service." Sherlock stood in the corner, hands clasped behind his back. John gave him a stern look. 

"Like I was saying, I'm going to start with a routine checkup."  

"Is that really necessary?" Molly was already done with the whole situation. 

"It's mandatory if you want the test." John gave Molly a small smile that read, 'I'm sorry your husband is crazy'. Molly suppressed a giggle.  

John started the check up and did the routines like a doctor drone, doing it as fast as possible to be out of the glare of his best friend. He finished the check up and drew the blood.  

"I'm going to take this to the lab. You-" 

"I'm coming with you." Sherlock said nonchalantly.  

"Fine. Molly, you can either wait in here or I know Mary is bored to death up front." John led the way out of the room. Sherlock followed after him as Molly turned to go find Mary. 

 

Sherlock and John walked in silence down to the lab. John dropped it off and told Sherlock they would wait for the results seeing he had an open morning. They sat down on the bench next to the lab.

"So, did your bruised ego want the blood test or-" 

"John, I need your….opinion on something." Sherlock leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, ignoring John. 

"Sherlock, did you just say you  _needed my opinion_?" John's eyes were open in shock.  

"Molly, seemed, well, she seemed happy when she discovered the test was negative." He ignored the snide remark. 

"I thought she always wanted kids?" John asked in confusion.  

"So did I."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! So what do you....what's wrong?" Mary patted the seat next to her, indicating Molly should sit.  

"How do you know something is wrong?" Molly tried to laugh it off, but failed. She cleared her throat and sat down.  

"Sherlock isn't the only one who can read a person." Mary sat back, folding her arms.  

"It’s, just...I have been thinking about kids for a while now. I have always wanted kids, I mean, how cute would a little two year old Sherlock look alike be!" Molly smiled brightly thinking about the little curly, dark haired boy running around Baker Street.   

"So, what? You're worried it’s going to be a girl who looks like Sherlock?" Mary gave a laugh at the thought.  

"NO!" Molly laughed along with her. "I am worried that our kids our going to be like me and Sherlock won’t get them, he won’t be able to relate. Or that our kids will be like him and I won’t be able to understand."  

"Molly, Sherlock loves you and I am sure he will love any baby you give him." Mary reached out placing her hand on Molly's arm.  

"He may love them, but, can you just imagine Sherlock with a baby?!" Molly jumped up and started pacing. "He hates loud noises when he is trying to concentrate, he hates needy people and that’s all babies are at first - needy!" Molly threw her hands in the air.  

"I think you are overreacting to something that hasn't even been confirmed or denied yet." 

"Yea...probably." Molly clasped her hands in front of her nervously and sat down again. 

"Besides, he married you didn't he?"  

"Is that supposed to be an insult or complement?" Molly realized how sarcastic that sounded after letting the words out. "Sorry, I am not sure where all the sass is coming from, I think Sherlock is starting to rub off on me." She shrugged her shoulders.  

"What I meant was that Sherlock now understands what it means to need someone." The phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this, but maybe you should so find Sherlock and talk to him."  

 

Molly got up and left Mary to her office duties. She wandered her way down to the lab, hoping that Sherlock and John were still there. She turned the corner and saw the two in what looked to be a serious conversation. Sherlock had his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair, something he did when he was stuck in a case.  

"Molly!" John saw her first and sat up straight. Sherlock turned to her and gave her a small smile that she couldn't read - she could never read him.  

"Sherlock, can we talk?" Molly shifted on her feet nervously.  

"Dr. Watson? Here are the labs you wanted." The tech sat the paperwork down on the counter. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the doors that lead to the staircase, opening one for Molly.  

"I'll be back in the office when you two are ready." John took the paper work, folded it in half, and left.  

Molly walked past Sherlock and down a few stairs, she sat down and waited for Sherlock to join her. He walked down to the landing and leaned against the wall so he was facing her.  

"You seemed happy when the test was negative." He didn't ask her a question.  

"I was...I still..." Molly took a steading breath and continued, letting it all out. "What if we have a child like you and I don’t understand them and they resent me because I am too normal? Or what if we have a child like me and you don't connect with them and they resent you for being too smart? Or what if you think you can give him solid foods but it’s too soon? Or what if you decide that children are too much in general and you end up regretting marrying me? Or what if-"  

Sherlock scooped up his wife in his arms and smashed his lips to hers. Molly slid her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. They broke apart when they both needed air.  He lowered her back down till her feet where on the steps again. He leaned back to look her in the eyes.  

"Molly, I do not express my feelings with ease." She smiled awkwardly at him, remembering his proposal. "But I do love you and I will love any children we have." He took a minute, thinking of the best way to phrase his words. "You deal so well with me that if we have children like me, you will do just fine."  

"But what if they are, well,  _normal_?" Molly whispered the last word.  

"You mean, not a high functioning sociopath?" She nodded her head. "Then I will be glad that they will be able to go through life much more easily than I."  

"Even though we have silly little brains?" Her nerves about the whole thing finally dissipating.  

"Yes." He kissed her on the forehead.  

"Okay." Molly gave Sherlock one last hug. "Let’s go see what my labs say." Molly turned to walk up the stairs, but Sherlock grabbed her hand. She turned back to him, he seemed tense again.  

"I will never regret marring you Molly. You...you make me better." 

"Sherlock." He kissed her again, stopping her from saying anything.  

"Let’s go get your results."  

 

John sat at the front desk with Mary, who gave Molly a questioning look. Molly smiled back, grateful that Mary and encouraged her to go talk to Sherlock.  

"I thought you two should be the ones to see this first." John handed the results to Molly.  

"Thank you." She took the labs and unfolded them. She couldn't help but smile. Sherlock stepped up beside her and read the results over her shoulder. 

"Well?" Mary needed to know. Sherlock beamed, as if he has just solved a case.  

"I am never wrong."

 


End file.
